pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrine Maidens
The Shrine Maidens are a group of exorcists and channelers who maintain Pokemon graves across most regions in the known world. They have an organization in the Kanto Region at the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, one at Mt. Pyre in the Hoenn Region, one at the Celestial Tower in the Unova Region, one at the Brass and Tin Towers in Ecruteak City in the Johto Region, and one located in the Sinnoh Region at the Lost and Hallowed Towers. They are an all female association, known for dressing in their red hakama skirts and white, long sleeve robes. Other tools or items of dress include onusa, and in the case of the Kagemusha Elite, a black blindfold, an eboshi hat, a shakujo staff, and coloured metal rings alined down their braids. Each chapter is led by the oldest, strongest and wisest of their order, known as a Great Mother. History Prior to the Pokemon Heroes Series The Maidens have apparently existed for about 1200 years prior to the start of the series. They began their organization at a small shrine, nowadays known as Miko-jinja, located just outside of Ecruteak City in the Johto Region. Over the years they became well respected amongst past Emperors of Tohjo, Shoguns, Daimyo, and the common people. Even to this day, though there is more skepticism and mystery surrounding the Shrine Maidens and their methods, people in the Johto Region continue to revere, if not slightly fear, the Maidens. Since then, the Shrine Maidens have been responsible for performing a wide range of tasks, most of which are unknown or secret to the outside world. Among those that are known widely to the outside world are pacifying and calming the spirits of deceased people and Pokemon, and ensuring these spirits do not become vengeful and attack innocent people. Their powers and ways are mystical to those not part of the group, and none know how they pull off these feats of supernatural ability. Other duties, known usually to a small, select few outside the order only, involve, at least in the Sinnoh Region, tracking down Odd Keystones in order to reunite both halves of a Spiritomb pair, in order to pacify and rehabilitate them. In some cases, they will grant the Spiritomb to a particularly strong or gifted Trainer for rehabilitation. These decisions are made by the Great Mother of Sinnoh. Sinnoh Saga Shrine Maidens appeared in the series, during the chapter Route 209, The Two Towers, assisting Sam and Alyssandra in retrieving their kidnapped friends who have been taken by a Spiritomb, awoken by the presence of their Odd Keystone. The Great Mother, a young acolyte named Maki and several Kagemusha Elite assist in the pacification and capture of the Spiritomb. Two Kagemusha Elite appeared in Enzo Returns, Battle with a Little Brother, guarding the camp and presenting Enzo before the group. They are at least two known to have been guarding the group and escorting them to Solaceon Town. Leadership Each chapter of the Shrine Maidens is led by a woman known as a/the Great Mother. The Great Mother is often the oldest, strongest, wisest, and longest serving of the order upon taking up the position. Usually the Great Mother choses her own successor, and trains and grooms her for an entire lifetime until the current Great Mother passes on. In some cases, though rarely, the successor is evaluated for approval by a conclave of Great Mothers from all chapters, and after approval is given, must be popularly elected; other times several candidates are chosen and a vote is cast within the chapter as to who will take power. Currently there are five Great Mothers: *The Great Mother of Sinnoh *The Great Mother of Kanto *The Great Mother of Johto *The Great Mother of Hoenn *The Great Mother of Unova Kagemusha Elite The Kagemusha Elite are a powerful, elite sect of the Shrine Maidens. They operate much in the same way, but deal with the strongest of spirits. They are characterized by their traditional dress, eboshi hat, black blindfold, shakujo staff and long braided hair with coloured metal rings denoting rank and achievement. Unlike the other Shrine Maidens, Kagemusha Elite are required to be chaste their entire life, and cannot retire. They are born to become Elite and die as an Elite. The Kagemusha Elite are also ritually blinded upon finishing their training and becoming fully realized, though it is currently unknown how they see--though it is assumed they can. Known Members *The Great Mother of Sinnoh *Maki Category:Organizations Category:Professions